


The Art of Getting By

by Skylarixxie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depression, Dysthymia, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarixxie/pseuds/Skylarixxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun can feel the storm coming before it hits.<br/>Chanyeol doesn't want to pretend anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Getting By

**Author's Note:**

> god my writing sucks. I wrote this in a daze.

It starts on Tuesday afternoon.  
He can feel it. Slowly creeping into his mind.

He shrugs it off and buries himself in a book to keep his mind distracted.  
His eyes occasionally stare at the words on the page with a blank stare.  
Empty, and dark before he snaps back into attention and continues.

On Wednesday he knows it’s close, and can only brace himself for the inevitable fall.  
Chanyeol notices. Baekhyun’s hands shake while he takes hold of his coffee mug.

“You ok?”  
He flashes him a smile.  
“Yea, just tired.”

When he turns around his smile falls just as quickly as it came.  
This time, he thinks, will be worse than others. 

Chanyeol wakes up on Thursday to an empty bed. At 4am he finds Baekhyun in the living room, sitting on the couch, with his knees pulled to his chest.  
The closer he gets the more he can see the tired lines that surround his lover's eyes along with the dried up tear tracks painted onto his cheeks as he stares at the wall.

Chanyeol takes tentative steps until he reaches the couch and takes a seat next to him, and silently grips his hand.

They stay like that until sunrise, before Chanyeol picks him up and carries him to their bed.  
He pretends he doesn't feel the wet tears on his neck as he hold him tight to his chest. 

“Go to sleep Baek.” is all he says while running his fingers through his his hair, and pressing a kiss to a damp forehead. 

Later he gets up to call in Baekhyun sick for work.

On Friday Baekhyun wakes up to the weight slightly lessened. He opens the curtains, and blasts the latest Kpop Hits while cooking breakfast, and singing along.

He wakes up Chanyeol with a bright smile. “Yaaa! Chanyeol! Wake up you giant. Let's not waste this beautiful day.” 

And they pretend he’s ok.

Baekhyun ignores the darkness in the corner, as it’s not as strong today.

Baekhyun’s loud laugh rings out at some variety program he’s just turned on the TV.

Chanyeol feels like crying.

**Author's Note:**

> April 30th 2015 ~ 1:30pm


End file.
